This specification relates to media presentation. Digital media, e.g., presentations, documents, movies, are often presented by businesspeople to coworkers or potential clients. For instance, a businessperson can create a presentation regarding a business opportunity, and project the presentation on a screen for coworkers to view. The businessperson can store digital media on a personal hard drive or flash drive, or can store the digital media in an online server. The online server can be associated with a cloud storage provider, which the businessperson can access to download digital media and provide for presentation to coworkers.